forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Curse of Strahd
Realms Is this really a Realms adventure? --Ir'revrykal (talk) 14:53, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :Sort of. The adventure starts in the Realms. In Daggerford, to be precise (though the adventure says that any city in the Sword Coast can be used), but very early in the adventure the players and some members of the 5e factions (Harpers, Zhentarin, etc) are transported to Ravelonft by the mists. Death Masks also reference this adventure (Mordenkainen ended mad and in Elminster's care after facing Strahd). --Zero (talk) 15:21, November 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Thanks for the explanation. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 16:21, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :::I wasn't sure either but the adventure starts in Daggerford and links to events in Death Masks so I thought it worth creating an article for reference purposes at least. My previous response seems to have deleted User:Zeromaru X's post oddly, reposting for clarity and to reiterate his point too.--Eli the Tanner (talk) 17:08, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Articles for locations, characters and items Most locations and characters in this adventure are in fact completely disconnected from the Realms, but some of them do have a deeper and more detailed connection, either from different sources or from adventure hooks at the beginning of this one. For example, Volo has briefly interacted with Ezmerelda d'Avenir, and she in fact saved his life; the Blue Water Inn in Vallaki even has a Volo rating; Jander Sunstar was known by Rudolph van Richten, etc. Others, such as Shami-Amourae, have multiple tangential connections to the Realms, but (so far) no explicitly direct one. In other words, my question is: how much connection is sufficient for a location or character (or item) to merit its own page in the Wiki? Besides the three-sentence rule: * Is interaction with one or more Realms characters from another source a minimum condition? * Or is simply existing in this adventure sufficient for an article, since it starts out as a Realms adventure? From this point of view, could it be seen not as a Ravenloft adventure, but a Realms adventure that is mostly set in the Demiplane of Dread? -- Sirwhiteout (talk) 17:20, November 24, 2017 (UTC) :Ravenloft is an odd duck as it has always had crossovers with all the other settings. This isn't the first crossover adventure with FR: Castle Spulzeer (adventure) also crosses into Ravenloft. Lots of people in Ravenloft also originate from the Realms, and some have come back, such as Jander Sunstar. So a good deal of what it is in Ravenloft is relevant to the Realms, so it is worth developing for the wiki. However, I'd rather any Ravenloft work maintain a strong Realms focus, only detailing things from the Realms or coming to the Realms, or which directly impact on it. :But, as you ask, the question is what is sufficient. I'd say we don't need to detail any lands in Ravenloft or things or people that stay there. Judicious application of the 3-sentence rule should be applied, and we shouldn't even link to things outside our remit. Special NPCs like Strahd could be done, but only with specific reference to FR modules like this, not to general Ravenloft sources. :This was a complete, detailed page, so I'd considered making it a Featured Source, but decided against it after some thought on the above. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:00, December 2, 2017 (UTC)